The Clinical Nutrition Research Unit will provide partial support and structure for administrative and laboratory activities of the Georgia Institute of Human Nutrition. Its goal is to search for solutions of the etiology and treatment of nutrition-related disorders afflicting the population of Georgia. The Administrative Core of the CNRU will include the Director, Associate Director, Executive Committee of investigators from various disciplines in nutrition-related research, experienced consultants and Administrator, Nutritionist and Staff. The Laboratory Core will be directed by a qualified nutritional biochemist-investigator who supervises 3 Core Laboratories: Lipids, Trace Metals and Nutritional Biocemistry. The laboratories will be partially equipped and staffed from the CNRU proposal. The Trace Metals laboratory at first will use some equipment of the Clinical Pathology Laboratory and later add to its own facilities. The Metabolic Laboratory at the nearby Gracewood State School and Hospital will be staffed to increase that current capacity for amino acid and intermediary metabolite measurements. Research and Service in Nutrition Support will be added to by a young investigator to be recruited. Research training for Ph.D. and M.D. Fellows is being developed. The Nutrition Education Program in the School of Medicine is currently supported in part by a Curriculum Development Grant in Applied Nutrition. The 5 faculty added by that program participate acitively in nutrition education, service and curriculum innovation. The joint efforts of the School of Medicine, the Georgia Institute of Human Nutrition, the Clinical Nutrition Research Unit and the interdisciplinary Team Curriculum in Nutrition will be a resource that will serve as a model of excellence to promote Nutrition as an important discipline in patient care and clinical investigation. Financial resources other than the CNRU budget should be about double that input.